Haggar
How Haggar joined the Tourney A former professional wrestler, Mike Haggar was elected mayor of Metro City. He quickly became popular with his reforms and cheerful personality, but he made several enemies among the city's criminal element. Haggar had a daughter named Jessica, who was dating a young fighter named Cody. Haggar took a liking to the youth, and the two became good friends. Even though he was an elected official, Haggar continued to lift weights and practice his wrestling moves to keep in shape. While in the ring, his trademark move had been the "Spinning Clothesline," and he was surprised and flattered when he learned that a Russian wrestler named Zangief had copied the move. In response, Haggar copied Zangief's Spinning Piledriver, a move that Haggar quickly learned to love. One of Haggar's goals when he was running for mayor had been to rid Metro City of organized crime, and he was constantly pushing for stricter rules and harsher punishments for criminals. The Mad Gear Gang, the largest criminal operation in the city, perceived Haggar as waging a war on crime, and vowed to stop him. One day, a Mad Gear member named "Thrasher" contacted Haggar at his office. The angered Haggar learned that the Mad Gear had kidnapped Jessica, and were holding her for ransom. Haggar either had to ignore the Mad Gear's criminal activities, or Jessica would be killed. Haggar did not want either to happen. Enlisting the aid of Cody and Guy, one of Cody's friends, Haggar set out to destroy the Mad Gear personally and rescue his daughter. The three were all skilled fighters, and by themselves they crushed the mighty criminal organization. One by one, the crime bosses fell until they reached Belger, the supreme leader of the Mad Gear. He was no match for Haggar and his friends, and he plunged out of his office window to his apparent death. Haggar was relieved to have his daughter back, and publicly honored Guy and Cody for their bravery and service to the city. With the Mad Gear gone, the city was a little safer. However, Haggar was always prepared to strike against crime, whether it be as mayor or as the greatest fighter in Metro City. He was invited in the 2nd Smash Bros. Tourney along with Guy and Cody. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Haggar: *Play 65 Matches in Versus Mode with Guy or Cody *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode on Normal difficulty with Guy or Cody. For both of these options, the player must brawl Haggar on the Metro City stage. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him from the Smash Store for 700 Smash coins. After defeating Haggar, wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar." Special Attacks Steel Pipe (Neutral) Haggar pulls out an iron pipe and can swing it by pressing the B button again. He'll drop it when attacking with A and it can be thrown just like any other item. Drop Kick (Side) Haggar jumps forwards and does a drop kick with both legs. This move can be charged to gain more distance. Double Lariat (Up) Haggar spins around in place with his arms extended and flies upwards, hitting multiple times. Spinning Piledriver (Down) Haggar grabs his opponent and holds them upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. Spinning rapidly, Haggar slams the opponent headfirst into the ground for massive damage. Giant Haggar Press (Hyper Smash) Haggar breathes deeply, exposes his muscular chest, and leaps high. He lands at full speed into the ground, inflicting more damage the closer he is to the opponent. Final Haggar Buster (Final Smash) Grabs the opponent, then executes a backdrop on the opponent, grabs their legs, spins them and launches them into the air. A flash in Haggar's eyes signals his high jump as he grabs the opponent in mid-air. A finishing piledriver, shown in 3 different angles, then explodes onto the scene. The range is rather poor on the attack, but it compensates with great startup invincibility. Victory Animations #Haggar raises his arms up in victory and yells out. #Leans forwards and runs a thumb across his nose and says "I'll see you in the emergency room.". #Grins and steps forwards while holding up his fist and says "How was that? Had enough yet?". On-Screen Appearance Haggar does a Double Lariat while flies downwards and says "It's my job to keep Metro City safe!". Trivia *Haggar was one of three Final Fight characters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. Guy and Cody were comfirmed along side with him. *The Red Cyclone, Zangief is Haggar's Rival in Tourney 2 since Screwattack's Death Battle. Category:Playable characters Category:Final Fight characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters